


Shifting Perspectives

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Series: Perspective, and her. [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Egregious discussions of character motivations and backstory, F/F, Fluff, and Vette and her Sith lord friend having absolutely no idea how to act, especially around each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Vette and her Sith lord friend Norinavia finally get some time to just talk.
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Vette
Series: Perspective, and her. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675768
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Shifting Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of sequel to my first swtor fic, "All a matter of perspective, really" which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438475 It's not required, but it's the same character and same canon.  
> my twitter is @wrcassnessa if you wanna yell at me about the star war

“Hey, Sith?” Vette asked, and the Sith Lord turned toward the twi’lek. 

“I told you you may use my name, Vette. And that was several planets ago.” She responded, continuing to type on her holocomputer. The Sith was responding to several of the holomails she’d been sent by those on the ground she’d managed to help out in her travels. 

“Does anyone else on the crew call you by your name?” Vette countered, and the Sith sighed. 

“Despite my best efforts, no. Jaesa still insists on calling me ‘Master’, Quinn calls me ‘my Lord’ still, and you and Pierce still refer to me as ‘Sith.’ I’d forget my own name was Norinavia if I didn’t keep seeing it show up in communicator calls.” Norinavia explained, clearly exasperated. The tone of her voice was tough to decipher through the static of her rebreather, so Vette couldn’t quite get a read on whether it was fake or not. 

“Norinavia is long, though. Sith is so contained, and- it’s true! You know, because you are a Sith, even if you’re the strangest Sith anyone will ever meet.” Vette said, using her hands to prop herself up so she could take a seat on one of the tables next to the Sith.

“Do you believe me to be strange, Vette? How so?” Norinavia asked, quirking the brow over her one eye that wasn’t cybernetic. The almost gold color of Norinavia’s eye felt just a bit too blinding to keep eye contact with, and Vette looked away to fiddle with her hands. 

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, it’s just- you’re not some kind of murdery ‘I kill first and don’t leave anyone alive to ask questions later!’ kinda person, you know?” Vette explained, and Norinavia abstained from typing more, clearly listening and interested. Feeling she had the Sith’s full attention, the twi’lek continued. 

“Oh, like, for example, lets take me! The second you were able to get that shock collar off me, you did! And you’ve never really treated me like a slave, you know? You helped me find my old gang, and you literally bought my sister’s freedom, you’re like-” 

“Please don’t say Jedi.” Norinavia interrupted, and Vette couldn’t stop herself from laughing. 

“I would never, but is there, like, a reason why you hate them so much? Every time one has found us you’ve always been like-” Vette puffed her chest and deepened her voice in her best Norinavia impression. “ _ I do not wish for combat to ensue. _ ” 

“I don’t sound like that,” the Sith countered, as she turned to look out into the stars, the look feeling quite distant. “As for why I hate the Jedi, it comes down to little more than their annoying zealotry and inability to act.” 

“Not to interrupt you or anything, but the fact that almost every one we’ve found has tried to kill you kiiiiinda weakens your argument that they’re unable to act.” 

“Yes, well, if there’s one thing Jedi are exceptional at, it’s starting combat where there doesn’t need to be any.” Norinavia replied, finally looking back towards Vette. “Though, I suppose the Empire isn’t terribly much better in that regard.” 

“Exactly! Which means you’re a strange Sith! Because you’re not, well. Like that, at all.” Vette grinned, satisfied with proving her point. 

“I am not a good person, Vette, and you should be well aware of that by now. I have killed thousands, more than I can count and more than I will ever remember. Most of my enemies are just faces, barely worth the mental strain to learn and try to remember all of their names. I have killed humans and aliens, I have killed men and women, and I’m sure my actions have led to the deaths of many people I don’t even know about. And to be honest? I can’t be bothered to care.”

Vette crossed her arms. “That doesn’t mean you’re a bad person! Look at all those troops and randos you help whenever we’re on one of Darth Embarassing’s stupid missions, would you help them if you’re such an evil person?” 

An amused glint shone in Norinavia’s eye. “Darth Embarassing is amusing. I haven’t heard that one out of you before. Tell me, is that spelled normally or with his name?”

“With his name, of course.” Vette replied, preening at the praise. “But also, lame attempt to try and change the subject.” 

“I wasn’t trying, just merely giving credit where credit is due. But as for the soldiers? I do what I do so they remember my face and my name. You remark on the fact that I am a weird Sith, but I wholly disagree- I am what a Sith  _ should  _ be. I let my emotions rule my judgement, sure, but I am not stupid and genocidal like most Sith. The intense hatred I have for the whole power structure of both the Republic and the Empire drives me, which leads me to wanting the people who work for the empire- farmers, soldiers, shopkeepers, and so forth to remember me and think of me fondly.” 

Vette sat, listening quietly as the Sith continued on. 

“I go on inane missions for Baras because of the people and experiences I will gain along the way. Eventually, Baras and the rest of the Dark Council will be dead at my feet, along with any of their blood purity-spouting fanatics.” Norinavia spat the words out, pure hatred in her tone. 

“The Empire represents freedom to me, the ability to become whatever  _ I  _ desire to be, and that’s why I will always fight for it over the Republic. I am told it is impossible to uproot a centuries-old society and replace it with a better one, and it’s precisely because of those narrow-minded fools that I will succeed. And then, Vette, I will never have to buy back sisters from slavers, or save children from vigilantes, because I will be a benevolent ruler to an Empire that spans galaxies.” Norinavia explained, raw energy emanating off her in waves. Vette could feel the Sith’s passion, her devotion to her cause, crackling in the air around them. Silence descended for several seconds as Norinavia and Vette kept eye contact. 

“So we’re just a means to an end, huh?” Vette said, looking to the ground. The realization of her part in the story was not exactly a happy revelation, but she supposed she had minorly let her hope get the better of her after how wonderful the Sith had been to her. 

And then the Sith laughed. A small, clipped sound, but one very unusual to hear especially considering who it had come from. “Hardly.” the Sith replied, the small static from the Sith’s rebreather once again blocking Vette from picking out her tone and to Vette, that was quite an annoying block. 

“I would say, more than anything else, the residents on this ship are the closest thing I’ve ever had to friends.” Norinavia admitted. There was something in the way the Sith leveled a gaze at Vette with her one real eye that made Vette’s heart constrict. 

“You, uh, had no friends growing up?” Vette asked, trying to focus on the conversation and not the tightening in her chest. The first time she was getting a small insight into the Sith’s past was absolutely not the time to focus on her own feelings, she thought, doing her best to keep a straight and interested face. 

“Never got the chance, truly. I had- well. I had a brother, of sorts, but it wasn’t blood related. I grew up in the slums of Coruscant, abandoned by whatever sad excuse for parents I had. There, I met this boy- Asinthi. Asinthi’s parents had been killed by vigilantes, and well, he was just a scared little zabrak child. We became friends, but it was something more than that. I would compare it to you and Risha, if I remember her name correctly?” Norinavia’s tone was inquisitive, as though she was waiting to hear if she was right. Vette was absolutely taken aback, surprised that the Sith had been listening even all that time ago. 

“Yeah, Risha. She was like my sister but not by blood.” 

“Exactly. That’s what Asinthi and I were.” 

“So what happened to him?” asked Vette, perhaps a little too eager to learn more. But nonetheless, the Sith freely gave information. 

“As of now, I’m not terribly sure. He and I were both force sensitive, discovered by a Sith spy on Coruscant. He offered us the world, and two orphan kids with nothing were not about to give up such an offer. He joined the academy at the same time I did, but if I remember correctly, he ended up under Darth Zash while I ended up under Darth Baras.” Norinavia explained, still unmoving from her spot opposite Vette. The closeness and the fact that the Sith had gotten talking only made Vette feel more urged on to ask more and more about her strange Sith. 

“Have you talked to him since?” She asked, and the Sith shook her head, prompting a ‘Why not’ out of the twi’lek. 

“Because I’m sure our paths will cross sometime. If he remained strong and got stronger, then he will be a valuable ally in the future. If he died, he was weak. Besides,” the Sith said, looking as though she hadn’t just said something absolutely insane. “I have my hands quite full with one mouthy crew member at the moment.” 

“Yeah, Quinn  _ is  _ pretty awful. Protocol this and my lord that, does the guy ever get tired?” Vette replied, grinning. 

“Case in point, you’re mouthy. Now, it’s almost time we landed on Hoth, and I have to tell Jaesa to get ready.” Norinavia said, and began to move. 

“What, you’re choosing her over me? Lame!” Vette blurted out, restraint all but forgotten in the face of the Sith leaving this situation, the once chance she’d had to get a real talk in where she learned more about the Sith rather than vice versa. 

“I distinctly remember someone saying they didn’t wish to go to Hoth with me.” replied Norinavia, having paused to turn back to Vette. Shit, she had said that, hadn’t she? 

“Just teasing. I’m gonna be getting the best sleep of my life while you and the not-jedi are down there. Good luck, though! Hope you don’t freeze to death or something.” Vette replied, her trademark sarcasm always helping her out of difficult situations. 

“Or something.” the Sith replied, finally walking out of the room with a demure wave behind her. 

Vette was not, in fact, getting the best sleep of her life. She laid awake in the darkness, and thought of what Norinavia’s lips looked like under the mask. The Taunt in her head said she ‘had it bad. Like, bad bad.’, and Vette elected to ignore that voice until finally, sleep came. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, shameless self twitter plug: @wrcassnessa.  
> hope you enjoyed space lesbians part 2! part 3 coming [REDACTED]


End file.
